Prom Surprise
by XashXdawnX
Summary: It's time for Leaf's senior prom, except the only problem is she can't go with the guy she really wants to go with. Or can she?


**XashXdawnX - Here's another OldRival oneshot. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **All rights go to their respective owners.**

"I can't believe I'm helping you with this." Ash said as he followed Gary into a tuxedo rental store.

"Well, at least I asked you if it was okay beforehand." Gary replied.

"True..."

Gary chuckled. "What color is her dress? Did you have any luck with that?"

"Luckily Dawn's her best friend and told me that Leaf's dress is dark purple."

"She's your sister. Shouldn't you know the color of her dress?" Gary asked as he approached the counter.

"Do you think I pay attention to this kind of stuff?"

"No, but you probably should. What color is Dawn's dress?" Gary asked as he waited for the clerk to finish writing down some measurements from a previous customer.

"Pink," Ash replied.

"It's _hot_ pink." came Dawn's voice.

The two turned and saw Dawn walking towards them.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked as he kissed her cheek.

"Here to tell you guys about the plan." she replied.

Both turned their attention towards her, but at that moment the clerk finished.

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Yes, I need to get a tie and vest made in dark purple, please." Gary requested.

"Okay. And you, sir?"

"I need the same in pi-" Ash started.

"He needs it in hot pink." Dawn interrupted.

"Got it."

"So the plan?" Gary asked.

"Right. Leaf is going by herself. She's rejected every guy that's asked her to prom." Dawn stated.

"She's still going with us?" Ash asked.

"As far as I know."

* * *

"Leaf, why didn't you accept any dates to prom?" Dawn asked as she laid on the floor, staring up at her best friend who was on the bed.

"Because. The one guy I want to go to prom with...I can't. What's the point in going with someone that I don't care for? I'll happily third wheel with you and Ash."

"Does Ash know about..." Dawn trailed.

"No...I never told him."

"But you two did come to terms that you liked one another."

"Yes, on my birthday."

"What happened exactly?"

 _Leaf's seventeenth birthday..._

 _Leaf woke up to the sun beaming through her window. She got dressed in a plaid skirt, a white button up with a black cardigan over it, and black flats. She straightened her long, brown hair before she went downstairs._

 _As she entered the kitchen she found two extra people sitting at the table with her parents._

 _"Ash! Gary!" she cried, happily and ran over to her brother, Ash._

 _Ash and Gary were in their second year of college. Ash was studying in Engineering and Gary was studying in Psychology._

 _Ash chuckled and hugged her. "Hey Leaf, happy birthday."_

 _He released her and she hugged Gary._

 _"Happy birthday, Leafy." Gary said, hugging her back before releasing her._

 _"You two didn't tell me you were coming home this weekend." Leaf said as she sat down._

 _"Well that would have ruined the surprise." Ash said._

 _"I can't believe you guys came home for my birthday."_

 _"Well you're seventeen now, Leaf. A senior in high school about to head off to college. You're older now," Gary explained._

 _"So?"_

 _"So. You're growing up on us." he said, laughing._

 _... ..._

 _The day dragged on and before long it was night time, close to midnight._

 _Ash had left to go to bed, but Leaf knew that meant he was going to talk to his girlfriend, Dawn._

 _"You're still up?" Gary's voice said._

 _Leaf looked up from her position the couch and saw him walking into the living room._

 _"I thought you left." Leaf said._

 _"I did, but I came back. I mean I kinda forgot my keys at my dorm so I'm staying with your family."_

 _Leaf laughed. "How did you forget your keys?"_

 _"We made this decision spontaneously. I forgot to grab them."_

 _Leaf shook her head._

 _"You're so forgetful."_

 _"I didn't forget your present, though."_

 _"Really? I thought you did."_

 _Leaf hadn't gotten a present from him earlier. He had claimed he didn't know what to get her._

 _"I didn't want to give it to you in front of your brother or your parents."_

 _He had taken a seat on the couch sometime during the conversation, so Leaf turned her body towards him._

 _"What is it?" she asked._

 _He handed her a small box that was wrapped in silver paper. She looked at him before she ripped the paper off of the box. It was a jewelry box. She opened the box to find a bracelet that was decorated with emerald gems and charms. Each charm was something that Leaf adored. There was an Eevee, the letter L, a book, a music note, and a few others._

 _"This is so beautiful, Gary. I can't accept this..."_

 _"Leafy, I want you to have this."_

 _"But...why?"_

 _"Leaf, I like you."_

 _"Wh-what?"_

 _"I like you. Yes, I used to see you as my little sister, but as we both grew up. You're not the same little girl you once were...you've grown up into a beautiful young woman. When I went off to college...I realized that I liked you and I missed you being around constantly."_

 _Leaf couldn't believe what Gary had just confessed to her. Sure she had realized that she had a crush on her brother's best friend only last year, but she never thought he would like her back. This had been a secret she kept to herself, minus telling Dawn, but now he had just confessed the same feelings for her that she had for him._

 _"I like you, too, Gary." Leaf said, softly._

 _Then a jarring thought pulled Leaf out of the happiness that she felt at this moment._

 _"But...Ash...he won't..." Leaf trailed, frowning._

 _"Ash, won't have to know about this until the time is right. Once you graduate, we can be together if you want."_

 _"Really?"_

 _Gary nodded his head._

"Gary gave you that bracelet?" Dawn asked.

"Yep...I guess in a way it was a promise. I never thought that he would like me back. But once we're graduated, we can be together. I mean I've been accepted to the college they go to so it works out perfectly."

"That's really sweet. Sometimes I wish I never got the intership."

Dawn had gotten an intership in the Kalos region to study under the designers at Boutique Couture.

"I know. I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too...I hope me and Ash make it."

"You guys have made it this far. I think you two can make it. I mean he asked you out before he left for college."

"True...but I'll be in Kalos studying with some of the best, well-known designers and fashion journalists ever."

"You two can make it. I believe in the love you two have for one another. Believe me, Ash will come and visit you whenever possible and if he has the money. He hates being away from you."

"Same to you."

"Yes, but he's had me in his life for seventeen years. He gets tired of seeing me and my teasing. You on the other hand...he's known for ten years and he's been dating you for two. He truly does love you."

"I know and I love him, too. I'm glad he's able to come to prom."

Leaf sighed softly at the mention of prom.

"Sorry...I forgot."

"It's fine. I'm happy for you, Dawn. I mean, yeah I wish Gary could come, but I understand that he has a lab that he has to do that week and the lab report has to be done by midnight on Sunday. His education and grades are important."

"Still, I wish you had someone to go with, even if it was just as friends."

"I would rather spend it with my best friend and my brother."

Dawn laughed and sat up.

"But seriously, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes,"

* * *

The night of prom arrived quickly. Leaf was over at Dawn's house to get ready since Dawn hadn't wanted Ash to see her dress beforehand.

Dawn had just finished doing Leaf's makeup.

"Perfect." she stated as she stepped back.

Leaf looked at her reflection. Her eyes were done in a smokey eye, her lips were covered in a nude lipstick, and a light blush covered her cheeks. Her hair was curled loosely and pulled across her left shoulder. Her dress was a dark purple mermaid dress with the strap over the right shoulder. The top half of the dress was decorated in a silverly beading design. Her heels were silver that gave her another three inches to her height.

Dawn's dress was a hot pink, halter with a slit up the right leg that reached her thigh. Her heels were silver and added five inches to her height, making her taller than Leaf, like usual. Her makeup was done in a shimmery natural color on her eyes with a silver eyeliner, a light pink blush and lipstick to match. Her hair was pulled into a braided updo with a few stands framing her face.

"My brother isn't going to know what hit him." Leaf commented.

"Really?"

"Yep. He's going to be speechless."

"You look great, Leaf."

"Thanks, Dawn. You do, too."

... ...

Leaf smiled as she danced with Dawn. The two were just swaying together to an upbeat song, laughing and smiling with one another.

... ...

She was now regretting coming alone now. Things had slowed down and all the couples were dancing. She stood by the food table munching on some chips as she watched her brother and Dawn.

Those two were hopelessly in love with one another. It was evident in their faces. Leaf smiled at the scene, but she wished she could be dancing with someone. She wished she had a date to her senior prom, but it was still going to be a night to remember.

... ...

Ash, Dawn, and Leaf were all just standing in a small circle talking to one another, when Dawn started to smile widely.

"Why are you smiling?" Leaf asked.

Dawn just laughed and shook her head. "I'm happy," she replied.

Leaf saw Ash's eyes lock on something behind her. He seemed calm, but she could also see a form of warning in his eyes.

"Ash, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong, Leaf."

Dawn's grin seemed like it was about to rip her face in two if it got any bigger.

"I would have been here sooner, but I got caught up in traffic because of an accident." a voice said from behind Leaf.

Leaf's eyes widened at the voice.

"No way..." she muttered.

Dawn was containing herself from jumping and Ash had a smile on his face after seeing his sister's face. Leaf looked at her brother who gave a small nod.

Leaf spun around and saw Gary standing behind her dressed in a tux with his tie and vest matching her dress. He had a corsage in his hand, a white rose with purple and silver ribbons.

"What...What are you doing here?" she asked, looking at him.

"I'm here to take you to prom." Gary replied.

"I thought..."

"I might have lied so I could surprise you."

"But..."

Gary walked over to her and took her hand.

"Remember your birthday?" Gary asked.

Leaf stared at him. He couldn't be saying what she thought he was. Could he? So she just nodded her head to his question.

"How about we speed it up a little bit?" he asked, softly.

He was saying what she thought he was.

"Really?" she asked, in disbelief.

Gary nodded his head and slid the corsage onto her wrist.

She smiled and hugged Gary right as the song changed to a slow one.

Leaf heard Ash ask Dawn to dance and them walking away.

"May I have this dance?" Gary asked, looking at Leaf.

She smiled. "Yes,"

The two walked onto the dance floor and Leaf wrapped her arms around Gary's neck while his rested on her waist.

"I can't believe you're here...and that you..." Leaf trailed.

"You never did answer my question." Gary said, softly and looked down at her.

"I thought my actions were my answer."

"They were, but I would like to hear a verbal answer."

"Yes, Gary. My answer is yes. I just can't believe you came here..."

"Well I wanted this to be a night you would remember."

"Believe me, Gary...it is." Leaf said, looking up at him.

Gary smiled down at her and Leaf raised up on her toes and kissed him. Gary seemed a little surprise at first, but kissed her back.

"Thank you for making this a night to remember." she said once they parted.

"Of course, Leafy."

* * *

Leaf hugged Ash goodbye before he walked over to Dawn. Now she stood in front of Gary.

"I'm gonna miss you." she said.

"I'll miss you, too, Leafy." he said, softly as he took her hand. "But I'll be here for your graduation."

"I know,"

"Then Ill be home for the summer before you know it and you'll be at college with me and Ashy Boy come fall."

"Don't call me that!" Ash cried, having heard him.

Gary and Leaf laughed.

"I know..."

"This is going to work, Leaf."

She nodded her head and raised on her tiptoes as Gary leaned down.

"I'll let you know when we get back to campus." he said once they parted.

"You better."

"See ya, Leafy."

"Bye,"

 **Please R &R**


End file.
